


I'm The One Who Makes Me So Happy (And I Want Me All Just For Myself)

by nastylittleman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (narcissus lmao /j), Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hair stroking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mommy Kink, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Thighs, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, enjoy lmao <3, i doubt this will get more than like 20 views but its a gift so whatever ghkdfhgh, no protection, thigh humping, wrote this for a fictive and her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Syo wakes up to find that her girlfriend has something special on her mind.
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Genocider Syo/Genocider Syo, and what about it - Relationship, yes this is just syo
Kudos: 16





	I'm The One Who Makes Me So Happy (And I Want Me All Just For Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> For Syo and... Syo, lmao, the Ultimate Power Couple.
> 
> <3

"Baaaabe."

"Mgh… What…?"

" _ Baaaaaaaabe! _ "

"Jesus Christ…"

Syo rolled around so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. She rubbed her tired eyes, before glaring at Jack.

"... What?"

"I'm  _ horny… _ " Jack whined, pouting. Syo frowned.

"How long have you been awake?" 

"Mmm, like an hour, I think." Jack replied, ignoring her girlfriend’s glare, and cuddled up against her. Syo could feel Jack’s hard cock pressing tightly against her thigh, and sighed, unknowingly biting her lip. Jack grinned.   


  
“I was gettin’ inpatient,” she continued, as she began to softly grind against Syo’s thigh. “Come ooooon, it’s been  _ aaaages _ !”

  
  
“... We fucked just last night.” Syo rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh. “Don’t tell me… You miss me  _ already _ …~?”

  
  
Jack whined again. God, she was so cute.

  
  
“Mmm, that’s okay…” Syo purred, sliding her hand down and teasingly tracing a finger along her bulge. “... I miss you, too.”

  
  
She heard Jack gasp and smirked, before lifting herself up and straddling her girlfriend.

  
  
“... That’s a good angle for ‘ya.” Jack remarked, her face flushed. Syo responded by rolling her hips, feeling Jack’s hard-on throb underneath her.

  
  
“Oooh?” she cooed, running her hands along the taller woman’s bare chest. At that moment, Syo couldn’t help but thank the fact that they both preferred to sleep naked, as it made times like these much better, due to the fact that they were normally too impatient. Less clothes meant they could get to the point faster, and they got to the point a  _ lot. _

  
  
Biting her lip, Syo began to slide her body downwards, until her head was resting between Jack’s thighs. 

"This okay?" she asked, grinning when Jack began furiously shaking her head. 

" _ Hah… _ You're goddamn right it is."

Syo gave her girlfriend a soft smile, before gently wrapping her mouth around the tip. Jack let out a quiet moan, raking her hand through Syos’ soft hair as she felt her tongue glide across her cock. Syo sighed contently, the hand in her hair comforting, as well as an indication that she was doing a good job.   
  


_ … Not that she didn’t already know. _

  
  
She continued to tease the tip for a little longer, soon taking as much as Jack in her mouth as she could, which happened to be most of her. Jacks moans were like music to her ears, and this was her favourite song.    
  
_ “Gh… Good girl…” _

  
  
Syo’s heart skipped a beat, and she heard herself whimper. Jack’s grip on her girlfriends’ hair tightened slightly, the vibrations from her noise sending shockwaves all throughout her dick. 

  
  
Syo loved being praised. She loved being told she was doing good, she loved the way the praise rolled past her girlfriends’ perfect lips, sweet and tender. She glanced up, their eyes locked, and her heart fluttered, feeling herself grow damp.

  
  
She loved the way Jack made her feel, and she *especially* loved the way her hips started thrusting ever-so-slightly, causing the smaller of the two to gag just the  _ tiniest _ amount. 

  
  
Syo loved the way Jacks’ thrusts filled her throat, and she loved Jack.

  
  
_“Hng… Babe... I’m gettin’ close…”_   
  


Jack whined as Syo removed her cock from her mouth almost immediately, even giving the air itself a slight thrust, desperate for any sort of friction. Of course, she wouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t have something special planned.

  
  
And Syo very much knew this.

  
  
Sliding her body back up, Syo rested herself on her girlfriends’ leg, straddling her thigh. Jack could immediately feel her thigh grow wet with Syo’s slick, and grinned. She knew what Syo had in mind and, grabbing her head once again, Jack gently but firmly pulled Syo’s head down, pulling her into a deep kiss. She could taste herself on her girlfriends’ lips, but couldn’t care less, and she was sure that Syo didn’t mind either. Their tongues danced around each other, and the taller woman slid her hand down Syos’ smooth back, soon resting it on her firm ass before giving it a squeeze, smiling as Syo whimpered at the contact. 

  
  
Jack lifted her thigh up slightly, pressing it tight against Syos’ clit and her smile turned into a grin as her girlfriend moaned into the kiss. Not a moment later, and Syo had begun gently rocking her hips, covering Jacks’ thigh with her slick. She moaned again, and Jack made sure to tighten her grip on her hair, deepening the kiss even further. 

  
  
_ “Fuck…” _ Syo gasped, her thrusts slowly growing more desperate.  _ “Fuck... I love you so fucking much, baby… Hah…” _

  
  
“I love you too…” Jack replied, breaking the kiss, the grip on Syo’s hair loosening. “... I love you  _ so fuckin’ much…!” _

  
  
Syo whined, already feeling herself getting close. She leaned forward further, burying her face in her girlfriends’ neck as she continued to use Jacks’ thigh. She began to leave sloppy kisses down Jacks’ neck, an action that was clearly well-received as she felt the grip on her ass tighten, Jack letting out a soft moan as she glanced up at the ceiling.

  
  
_ “S-Shit… Gh… Babe…” _ Syo could barely make out another word before she came all over her girlfriends’ leg, her nails digging into Jacks’ ribs as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. Jack smiled, her cock twitching, and once again began gently stroking Syos’ hair. 

“Hah…” Syo panted. “Fuuuck… Sorry…” she continued, pulling herself up, her body shuddering as her sensitive clit brushed against Jacks’ thigh. “... Got carried away.”

  
  
“Ah, don’t worry about it, cutie…” Jack purred, still stroking her hair, and Syo’s heart melted. “You up for helpin’ me out still~?”

  
  
Syo blushed.  _ Fuck, that’s right. _

  
  
“Mmh, of  _ course~... _ ” she cooed, sliding off of Jacks’ thigh and gently cupping her still erect member, lightly tracing a finger around the tip. Jack sighed.

  
  
“Should I get a condom?”

  
  
“Mmm…” Syo thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “I think we can skip it this morning~...”

  
  
Jack grinned.

  
  
“Oooohh,  _ fuck yeah! _ ” She beamed, and Syo laughed. 

  
  
She knew her girlfriend loved hitting it raw, and she had to admit; she much preferred it when they didn’t use protection. It’s not like she’d had a pregnancy scare before, which probably had something to do with Jacks’ hormone injections, but she definitely wasn’t complaining, and neither was Jack. 

  
  
Besides, it fit in perfectly with one of their favourite kinks.

  
Looking down at Jack, Syo smiled affectionately and, still gripping her girlfriend’s cock, positioned her soaked entrance just above it, before sliding down on it effortlessly. Jack moaned, her head throwing back into the pillow, and her hands slid down to Syos’ waist, painted nails lightly digging into her pale flesh.

  
  
Syo bit her lip, loving just how much of her she filled, and began to slowly rock her hips, riding Jacks’ dick at a purpouseful, almost painfully slow pace. She knew Jack had already been close to cumming earlier, and wanted to tease her as much as she could before her girlfriend grew impatient.

  
  
She let out a low moan as she continued to bounce her hips, her hands running along Jacks’ smooth chest before bringing them up to her own chest, fondling her breasts and giving her perky nipples the occasional squeeze, grinning as Jack let out a frustrated, yet erotic growl at the tease.

  
  
Syo brought her waist up, but just as she was about to bring it back down, she felt the grip on her waist tighten, and let out a surprised moan as Jack thrust up into her.

  
  
_ “Gah, f-fuck…!” _ She gasped, moaning as Jack began to take full control, the taller woman filled with an almost primal arousal. Jack held her tightly as she thrust deep into Syos’ tight cunt. Syo felt her tip brush past her g-spot and gasped, her body shaking with pleasure, before moving her body back down to kiss her girlfriend. 

  
  
_ “Hng… You’re… Such a good girl…” _ Jack growled into her ear, and Syo let out a whimper.  _ “My perfect lil’ cock sleeve~....” _

  
  
Jacks’ thrusts began to grow faster, and Syo knew that meant she was getting close. She could feel herself edging close and closer to another orgasm, too, the steady rhythm of Jacks’ thrusts inside her and against her g-spot slowly becoming too much. 

  
  
Syo knew she could have even  _ more _ fun with this, however. 

  
  
As Jack continued to thrust, Syo continued to kiss down her neck, continuing where she had left off, giving the delicate skin the occasional bite when Jack thrust especially deep. Soon, she dragged her tongue back up along Jacks’ neck, where she nibbled on her earlobe, smirking when this caused Jack to moan louder. Feeling herself on the brink of another orgasm, Syo whined. 

  
  
**_“Please… Breed me, mommy~...”_ **

**  
** **  
** Jacks’ eyes widened, gasping as she gave a few more fast, deep thrusts, her loud moans echoing throughout the bedroom as she shot rope after rope of hot cum deep into the smaller woman, still thrusting, desperate to get as much inside of her as she could. Those last few thrusts, paired with the feeling of being pumped full of jizz was enough to send Syo over the edge, straight into a second orgasm. Jack whined as she felt Syos’ walls clench around her cock, desperate to milk out every last drop.

  
  
“... Hah… Fuck, babe…” Jack laughed between pants. “Good mornin’.”

  
  
Syo smiled, a few stray beads of sweat rolling down her face, though she payed it no mind. She moved her head back up, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips, which Jack eagerly returned.

  
  
“Good morning, angel~.” Syo replied.

  
  
“Shit, after that I think I need a nap,  _ keheh _ …!” Jack joked. Syo laughed, rolling her eyes, before slowly raising her body, letting Jacks’ softening dick flop against her stomach. Jack watched as small droplets of cum leaked out of her girlfriends’ cunt, trailing down her thigh and onto the bed. Syo, who had felt everything, groaned.

  
  
“ _ Boo, _ now I’m gonna have to wash the sheets.” she sighed, flopping down next to Jack.

  
  
“I can do it this time, it’s  _ technically _ my mess.”

  
  
Syo smiled, leaning over and kissing Jack’s cheek, before lazily wrapping an arm around her. 

  
  
“Mmm, thank you…” she replied, before yawning. Jack grinned. 

  
  
“ _ See? _ Told ‘ya, a nap would be  _ perfect _ right about now!”

  
  
“Yeah, but we gotta go grocery shopping today, remember?”

  
  
Jack frowned.

  
  
“Boo.”

  
  
“I know, baby,” Syo cooed. She knew that grocery stores tended to over-stimulate Jack more often than none, what with all the bright, fluorescent lights and the large crowds. “We can nap once we’re done, okay?”

  
  
“Hn… Okay…”

  
  
Syo smiled, wrapping her arms around Jack tighter, and gave her another kiss, which the taller woman returned. 

  
  
“I love you so much, cutie.”

  
  
“I love ‘ya, too, darlin’”.

  
  
Syo glanced down at their bodies, and sighed.

  
  
“... We should shower.”   



End file.
